My Lovely Kunoichi
by danumber1chef
Summary: The revised version of "My Lovely Assassin." Kunoichi Chihiro finds herself lost in the world of spirits after falling to her death. Can she ever find a way out of this bizarre world? Or is she really dead?


Hey!! The chef's here to bring you the revised version of "My Lovely Assassin." As you know, the story line will be similar but also slightly different. Also, "My Lovely Assassin" has been deleted because of problems with contradictions between chapters when I had tried to revise the story. So anyways HERE WE GO!

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY!!** Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli does. :)

* * *

The fast echoes of footsteps disrupted the silence that had previously preoccupied the dark tunnel leading towards an old train station. An adolescent girl appeared at the end of the tunnel. She donned a pitch black, one piece suit accompanied by long gloves, knee high leather boots. A belt with many pockets rested on her belt but they were empty. As sweat dripped from the temples of her forehead, the girl narrowed her eyes as if it would help her breathe better. She pulled off the mask that covered half of her face to gasp for air. A few moments later her uneven breathing finally slowed down to a more calm pace, and the girl stood upright to look behind before putting the mask back on. She let out a relieved sigh and cautiously walked into the train station, glancing around in thought. The luster of the brown paint on the many benches lined up in a row in the lobby had been eaten away by age. Cobwebs and dust not only rested on these benches but all around the room including the ticket booths. The girl froze as she heard the faint screeching of a train passing by, but she could not see anything through the musty windows. She walked across the room to the only door of the lobby and carefully pulled it open. It let out a creaking moan as it revealed yet another tunnel but this time there was a beautiful light that shone at its end.

Suddenly a distorted laugh pierced the air, the sound becoming louder and louder with every second. Her eyes widened in horror and she stepped into the tunnel, shutting the door tightly after her. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Her feet pounded on the stone ground of the tunnel, slightly slowing down as they immediately met soft green grass. The girl looked around in wonder at the scenery that would seem to only exist in dreams. Still, she continued running, her brown hair bouncing in the air. Her heart skipped a beat as she unexpectedly found herself at a dead end, a cliff. A clump of earth and rock broke off of cliff's peak as she shifted her feet uneasily.

"Oh! Chihiro, my dear! Don't go jumping off a cliff before I kill you," a taunting voice called from behind her. She spun around to see that the caller was a yard away from her.

It was another girl who appeared to be a few years older than her. She was also dressed in the same lithe costume as Chihiro, but her belt was filled with small bombs and a sheathed sword was hoisted on her back.

"Masaki," Chihiro spat with venom causing the other to laugh with delirium. She felt her belt for a weapon but found nothing much to the other girl's amusement. She laughed once more before continuing, "Ah, are you looking for this?" Chihiro's eyes narrowed as they found themselves staring down the menacing barrel of a gun. She gulped as the latter pushed the safety trigger down allowing the gun to shoot. The endangered girl closed her eyes in thought to rack her brains of something to get her out of this fiasco. She ended up having a quick flashback of her training in her younger years.

_ A robust man dressed in a black suit knelt down in front of her younger self, only seven years of age and already in training to become a kunoichi. The man smiled a small smile as he softly cupped girl's small face, "Chihiro," he said. Her eyes lit up in delight as she replied a cheerful yes but her face fell when she found that he was being serious. "Remember this clearly, Chihiro. Should you ever find that you are ever in deep trouble," the man looked straight into her eyes, "Always remember to bite the bullet." Chihiro tilted her head in confusion, clearly not understanding the man's advice. Instead he laughed at her reaction and patted her on the head, "Not to worry, you'll understand when your older."_

 After that, something clicked in both the gun and Chihiro's brain. She roughly pushed the gun to side causing the bullet to nick the side of her cheek. It began to ooze blood. She tackled Masaki and the wrestled for the gun. Chihiro landed a solid punch to her opponent's neck before grabbing Masaki's leg. The girl swung her around a few times gaining momentum and throwing her a good couple of feet. She saw the glint of the gun flying through the air and raced towards it but tripped and fell head first into the ground. Masaki thrust her boot into the younger girl's head, pinning her down, "Father always loved you more than I, yet now you prove to be nothing but trash. She ground her heel deeper before continuing, "You should know that I will always be better than you!" Chihiro growled as spiked her leg like a scorpion's tail to hit Masaki and her aim was true. The girl removed her leg in order to cradle it while the other rolled away to safety. Again they both faced each other, both in offensive stances. At the same time the spotted the gun lying to the side, the very edge of the cliff. The two dived for it without hesitation but Chihiro overshot her jump and slipped off the ground. Her hands tightly gripped the edges of the cliff as loose debris tumbled down below her. Chihiro looked down and to her amazement, could not see anything but mist. She began to pull herself back up but stopped as the barrel of the gun appeared in front of her face again. Masaki smiled and pulled the trigger as the other girl closed her eyes in anticipation.

"**Click**,"

Masaki frowned, the gun was empty. Chihiro sighed in relief but was quickly cut off as sharp pain emitted from her hands. She opened her eyes to see that her hands her being crushed by Masaki's boots. Her grip on the rock eventually weakened until finally, she slipped and fell into the misty abyss. TTime passed as if it were hours before she touched the bottom of that abyss, yet she did not feel any pain. Her vision was blurry and when she opened her eyes she saw that it was already night time. Chihiro gasped as she saw several clumps of dark shadows emerge from the ground around her. When she noticed that each shadow had a pair of glowing sharp eyes, Chihiro began to feel dizziness cloud her mind. Then,

everything went black.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Phew! That chapter actually took me awhile for me to compose because of my annoying furball of a dog who kept on whining about the thunderstorm going on right now. Alright so, the chef will hopefully cook up another good chapter for you guys by the time she gets back so yeah, c ya!


End file.
